ocpokemonrpfandomcom-20200215-history
Regional Villains
=Regional Villains= One of the characteristic things in the pokémon universe is there are a few regional teams of villains. Often their motive is to abuse the pokémon's powers for their own interests. Team Rocket The first group of villains is named Team Rocket. Team Rocket operates mostly in Kanto but also has influence in Jotho and the Sevii islands. Their goal is to take over the world by using pokémon. Therefor they try to collect all the strong pokémon they can find, meaning that they do not only go after legendary pokémon. They do, however, try to collect more rare pokémon than pokémon who are seen more often. Team Rocket is the only team that operates in multiple regions. Their leader Giovanni used to be gymleader in Viridian City. He is known to specialize in ground-type pokémon. Team Magma Team Magma exists along Team Aqua in the Hoenn Region. The two teams, however, can't stand eachother and often fight eachother. The goal of team Magma is to awaken Groudon and with that expanding the amount of landmass in the world. They mostly specialize in fire-type pokémon but are seen using different types of pokémon too. The leader of Team Magma is Maxie. Funny enough, the idea behind expanding the landmass is that the leader of Team Magma thinks it will bring peace in Hoenn. There isn't much known about the type of pokémon that Maxie uses. Team Aqua Team Aqua is the counterpart of Team Magma and exists alongside Team Magma in Hoenn. The two teams, however, can't stand eachother and often fight eachother. Team Aqua's goal is to awaken Kyougre and with that expanding the amount of water in the world. The members of Team Aqua mostly specialize in water-type pokémon but are also seen using other types of pokémon. The Leader of Team Aqua is Archie. It is not exactly clear what he wants to gain with raising the amount of water in the world, however. There isn't much known about his pokémon but it's most likely that he also uses water-type pokémon. Team Galactic Team Galactic is the team of villains in the Sinnoh Region. Team Galactic doesn't want to change to pokémon world, they want to recreate the entire pokémon univserse. Once again it's ironic that the goal of recreating the entire pokémon universe is used so that peace can be obtained when the goal has been reached. So far it's not known what type of pokémon the members of Team Galactic use. The leader of Team Galactic is Cyrus. Cyrus is a rich businessman with a bit of a god-complex as he want to recreate the entire universe in his image. To reach his goal Cyrus is going after Dialga, Palkia and Azelf, Mesprit and Uzie. Team Plasma The last villainous team is Team Plasma, which operates in the Unova Region. The goal of Team Plasma is to free pokémon from the humans and create seperate worlds for pokémon and humans. So far it's not known if the members of Team Plasma use any special type of pokémon. The leader of Team Plasma is N. N has been raised by the internal leader of Team Plasma, Ghetsis. N has been raised among only pokémon that had been hurt by humans. N doesn't look at the pokémon he has as 'his pokémon' but as 'his friends'. Ghetsis, as internal leader, is part of the Seven Sages within Team Plasma. The Seven Sages are alike excecutives within the other organizations. There isn't much known about the pokémon N and Ghetsis use. Category:Regional Villains